Happiness Is A Faraway Place
by thexlittlexlisa
Summary: And that night, paradise came to her again, but this time, it was reality. — Drabble.


ＨＡＰＰＩＮＥＳＳ ＩＳ Ａ ＦＡＲＡＷＡＹ ＰＬＡＣＥ  
— **she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach**—

Listen to Gavin Mikhail (Paradise, 7:04 version)

* * *

Seo In Ha was a work of art.

She could barely communicate with him and she had only known him for two days, but Kim Yoon Hee had fallen hopelessly in love.

Because he'd always been so kind and caring, the epitome of a perfect gentleman, from the moment they'd first spoken at the entrance of their university.

But her naiveté and shyness put a stop to that immediately, letting herself fall loose into a relationship with In Ha's best friend, Dong Wook. But the painter had caught her eye, with his laugh that made her feel light and the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering, her supposed feelings for Dong Wook and her promised words to Hye Jung so distant and vague when she was next to him. And she'd nudged him, watching the exchange between Chang Mo and In Sook with amusement, smiling shyly to herself as she heard In Ha laugh.

* * *

On the festival in the university, he'd flashed her a sad smile and offered her his hand, because standing before each other with awkward expressions would just attract attention. And they were twirling, twirling, the people around them meaningless and irrelevant, because they both wanted nothing more than to just freeze that moment, because everything was so perfect and felt so utterly _right._

And when the music ended and everything went back to normal, they'd known that there always would be something between them while losing themselves in the stars and the words and each other's heartbreaking smiles.

* * *

He made her feel safe, secure, and made her a little more certain about her future, because she knew from that day on the ocean on, that In Ha would always be in her life, in some way or another.

Because she didn't want to think about having to say goodbye to the painter who'd swept her off to her feet and made her fall oh so hopelessly in love.

And they'd talked for hours, until the winds were too cold and the sky too dark, before making their way back to their hometown, quickly stealing a kiss and giving her that loving smile that made her feel all happy and light. But once he walked away, hands in his pockets and whistling a tune that she didn't recognize, she knew that their love was not fated to be.

x

_Dear Diary,_

_a scenery with love is always beautiful, but just because love is beautiful, it doesn't mean that it's always happy._

_That's why love always has two different faces of sadness and happiness._

x

* * *

In ways, she always had a bit of paradise in her, because In Ha's presence never left her. Their memories installed in her a lasting trace, of words whispered over passionate moments or hours spent leaning over the rails, watching the waves and talking about meaningless things like hobbies and weather.

And she did inevitably leave him, nearly dying from an illness. But he'd lived a healthy life, and he had a nice little child and media talked about how great of a man he was, so she really thought of him being happy.

And it hurt, too. But it didn't hurt as much as it hurt In Ha himself, another thing that made Yoon Hee feel painfully guilty and made the weight on her shoulders so much more heavy.

She let the memories of _Seoul _go, but never fully, because she could always remember the music and rain, no matter how many times she tried to forget. And because of her work, because she wanted her daughter to be happy, she gave up her self-built happiness, and so she returned to Seoul_, _after 32 years.

It was the rain that brought them together again and even though she really though of it as a memory, she couldn't suppress her own feelings that were bottled up for so long.

And that night, paradise came to her again, but this time, it was reality.

* * *

**A/N: **Again a short drabble. I'm writing a longer Oneshot right now, but since I was in Berlin the past week I didn't have much time, so I'm doing it now. I hope you like this one. It's not really related to the happenings in the drama, just loosely based on it, showing somewhat the feelings of Yoon Hee.


End file.
